This description relates systems that detect presence of entities in an environment through electronic sensors.
It is common for persons to interact with electronic devices that require user input to control. Such user devices are ubiquitous and determining presence from such interactions are relatively straightforward. One example is a portable electronic device with GPS. With such devices it is possible to detect the location and hence in a sense presence of an individual in a specific location. Commercial/residential surveillance and/or intrusion and/or alarm systems have sensors to detect the presence of conditions at a premises through processing of various types of signals from detector/sensor devices either by a local processing station, e.g., an intrusion panel and/or at a central monitoring station. Moreover, commercial/residential surveillance systems in particular include electronic cameras, e.g., video cameras that send data such as video data from such cameras to, e.g., a central monitoring station, where such data can be analyzed.
Such sensors are generally low cost and often prone to producing conditions that can result in false alarms.